pop3fandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Heretics
“Những người dị giáo ban đầu là những linh mục thánh thiện, cho đến khi họ bị dụ dỗ thờ phụng Nữ thần bóng tối. Hiện tại chúng đang lan rộng khắp Pendor và là mối nguy hiểm nhất định đối với tất cả lữ khách." – Sử gia Barclays Introduction Những kẻ Dị Giáo (Heretics) là một nhóm cuồng tín độc ác tôn sùng Erida Occisor và có khuynh hướng cư ngự ở khu vực biên giới giữa Sarleon và Fierdsvain, từ Avendor xuống tận biên giới D'Shar. Những kẻ dị giáo cuồng tín thường đi theo tuyến đường buôn bán, tấn công các đoàn lữ hành, những người nông dân và các nhóm lính yếu để hiến tế cho nữ thần của họ. Sự suy đòi tàn ác của Dị Giáo còn kinh khủng hơn cả Red Brotherhood. Once The D'Shar Principalities are destroyed, the Inquisition will move his armies and spawn spots to The Kingdom of Sarleon, to now focus destroying the Heretics. The heretics are one of the major Hateful factions. Troops *Can't be captured, will always fall dead. They are all considered Undead Troops. The troops from the first two columns can be captured and used by the player, being the ones in the second column related to The Three Seers and will be seen more often when they spawn, whilst the other will spawn more often when Heretic Armies (see below) spawn. The ones from the third column can't be obtained by the player and most will die always, making them imposible to be captured, with the exception of the Invoker, that will have a high price when sold as prisoner. Heretic patrols are not particularly difficult for a well-trained army, but their mounted units can be dangerous. The patrols of the Three Seers will have Seer Initiates, and its recommended to try to capture these and make them join your company. They have the potential to become mighty Doomguides, a troop very similar to the Omen Seeker. They are considered a mini-Hero Adventurer. Spawns By far more dangerous are the Heretics' armies. Demonic Magni are one of the most enduring and heavily-armored troops in all of Pendor. The best way to deal with them is either to hit them very hard with couched lance strikes, or failing that, order your troops to attack without you and hope that they defeat them. Thankfully, once they are dealt with, the rest of the army is not particularly difficult. A standard Heretic army usually has about 700-800 men. * 4-24 Demonic Magni * 12-48 Heretic Invokers * 24-48 Heretic Magni * 48-96 Heretic Worshipers * 400-700 Heretic Minions * 6-24 Adventurers Note: Since 3.9, defeating this army will always reward the player with 2 Heretic Writings. They also have warbands, that will be made of: * 1-3 Heretic Invoker * 2-6 Heretic Magnus * 3-13 Heretic Worshiper * 6-24 Heretic Minion * 1-5 Farmer (as Prisoners) - 2 of these will be Fierdsvain Ladies in waiting The Heretics also have two even more dangerous unique spawns: the Three Seers and Eyegrim the Devourer. Both do spawn their own special patrols as well, but less often if they are not in Pendor. Trivia * When the Order of the Dawn and the Order of Eventide were a single order in Barclay, it seems that some reputed Knights were convinced into following Erida Occisor, corrupting themselves and trying to corrupt more members of the order, they were caught too late, when they had many followers. The Order was split into Dawn and Eventide, and they were pursued by Barclay, to be burnt. Some escaped and were forced to exile, however Barclay did not trust the Order anymore, as they feared it expanding like a plague, so both orders were banished and they both settled in Pendor. There, the Dawn constantly spread the word that Eventide was full of followers of the Heretics, and that some were even Heretics themselves, however the Eventide tries its best to hide this harmful rumors to avoid being chased to be burnt like they were in Barclay. There is a rumor ingame speaking briefly of this: "Rumor from a Barclay trader, whom he met in Javiksholm, that they burn Heretics at the stake there. Some of them are reputed to be Knights of the Dawn gone bad!" * "The Heretics are terrifying the whole Fierdsvain. They are taking peasants from all the villages and sacrificing them to their Dark Goddess, Erida Occisor, that grows in power with every human sacrifice given her by her priests." * The Order of the Dawn and the Inquisition have eradicating these unholy creatures and their followers as a top priority. * It is known that heretics have portable altars, rumor ingame: "It has been reported that the Heretics have portable altars, so they can instantly sacrifice their captives on the spot!"